¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?
by Anne Darket
Summary: Sasuke está curioso y tiene la impresión de que Naruto esconde algo. NaruSasu x SasuNaru. One-shot dedicado a Rei.


**¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?**

_Por: Anne Darket_

**Dedicado a la próxima cumpleañera: Rei Nami de Asakura**

Sasuke era observador, cuando veía a su alrededor podía distinguir con facilidad la presencia de las personas e incluso decir el número exacto de ellas. Presumía de tener un sharingan que detectaba con facilidad los movimientos de su contrario y era habilidoso al momento de bloquear, esquivar o arremeter. Sin embargo, había un par de cosas que sólo podía detectar con su mirada profunda y oscura. Así fue que descubrió, después de pocos meses de haber regresado a Konoha, el secreto entre Naruto y _otros._

Esa tarde en la cocina, cuando estuvo sentado en la barra dónde Naruto comenzaría a cortar en trocitos un tentáculo de pulpo, pensó en preguntar con inocencia lo que le había estado molestando toda la mañana.

Allí estaba el rubio, situado al otro lado y separados por la barra. Justo iba (con un cuchillo grande y filoso) a comenzar la tediosa tarea de preparar la cena cuando la voz de Sasuke se dejó oír y su rostro se escondió detrás de un libro que no leía.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? - preguntó el Uchiha con tono de pocos amigos.

-¿Mmm? - respondió el otro aún cuando había escuchado a la perfección.

-Dobe… - frunció el ceño - … he preguntado que con quién tuviste tu primer beso - dijo molesto y avergonzado por hacérselo repetir.

-Contigo - contestó de inmediato, antes de que la situación se tornara violenta.

El recuerdo de ese beso le provocó a Sasuke una extraña sensación de bienestar, aunque era insuficiente, así que con indiferencia mal disimulada contestó.

-Eso no fue un beso - fue entonces que dejó de un lado el libro.

Y la cabeza de Naruto se volvió a alzar, sus ojos azules (con una extraña expresión, tal vez asombro) se encontraron con la mirada fija de los oscuros ojos de su _novio_. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su compañero sentía una extraña mezcla de deseo y frustración reflejadas en sus irises.

-Pues para mí, teme, un beso es cuando los labios se juntan. Y, hay que admitir, esa vez hubo un imperceptible roce de lenguas…

-Bien - dijo Sasuke antes de permitir que siguiese hablando porque aquello sólo lo estaba poniendo caliente - quiero decir… Cuando me fui – una punzada de dolor le hizo a Naruto voltear por tercera vez – tú ¿besaste a alguien?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron aún más. ¡Por kami! Sasuke, su Sasuke, su frío e imponente Sasuke estaba **celoso**. Y el rubio no haría nada para consolarlo.

-Pues, sí.

El sobreviviente del clan Uchiha pareció no comprender por segundos y al ver que el joven Uzumaki no continuaba le miro insistente.

-¿Qué? – replicó Naruto cuando la penetrante mirada asesina seguía posicionada en él – Vamos, no es que me divirtiera, sólo sucedía. Te aseguro que nunca se repitió con la misma persona.

Bastó su último comentario para desatar la furia contenida de su novio posesivo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Mira no es que yo quisiera.

-¿Te obligaban con una shuriken en la yugular? – tranquilidad era exactamente lo que ya no sentía.

-No, pero siempre me tomaban desprevenido.

Y Sasuke se levantó dispuesto a golpear a cada uno de los shinobis de la aldea. Naruto con rapidez lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló fuertemente, casi lo hizo golpear contra la barra de madera.

-Tú…

-No Naruto. Vamos, ¿quién te beso?

-Olvídalo, lo que me importa es quien me besara mañana o, incluso, este mismo instante.

Con la mano libre del rubio tomó con presteza la camisa de su joven amorío y lo atrajo a él, sus labios se encontraron, se atraparon mutuamente y dejó de existir el mundo en el que se encontraban, sustituyéndolo por su paraíso personal. Naruto entreabrió la boca y permitió el paso de la juguetona lengua de Sasuke que al momento se enredó con la suya: saboreando, explorando, exigiendo un beso más apasionado. Las manos del Uchiha se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa del "próximo Hokage" y escuchó como respuesta un gemido. Se separaron cuando no pudieron ignorar más a sus pulmones pidiendo aire.

-Lo único que realmente me importa – dijo Naruto mostrando una enorme sonrisa – es quien me dará mi último beso.

Y logró arrancarle una brillante sonrisa (de esas que sólo le pertenecían a Naruto) al celoso teme.

** … ****FIN …**

Gracias por leer! Ahora aprieten Go! XD


End file.
